thefanfictioncenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Giuseppe Travonni
Giuseppe Travonni was, is and still the powerful vampire, and thus, a vampire hunter, former servant to King Louis, New York City's permanent criminal kingpin, powerful multiversal crime lord, an underboss and later, a second Don of DePalmo Family, (which is now known as Travonni Family), de facto emperor of Blood Empire, a man, who standed up against the Project, Kotal Kahn, Clurkicus, his goons' separated organization, its leader and still lives as a normal and sane man, as well. Blood Roach's Syndicate's de facto leader, and one of three people, who was known the real identity of The String Puller (including Von Crane and Scavenger), former employer of Bluebeard, Candace Flynn, The Woodsman, Amethyst, and employer of Piero the Scavenger, his sons, (also known as a gemstone fusion called Purple Diamond), and New York City's former police commissioner, until his arrest in 2014, Marcus Reed (Reed was fired too, along with others. (All together was known as Crazy Eight.)) and was the Project's main scapegoat and butler for the whole Dixmor Family, until 13th of March, 2016, when he will be fired by his own employer, Ivan Dixmor, under pressure and threat of death and, most important detail, he is the one of main protagonists in Crossover Mayhem. Biography (True) Giuseppe Travonni was born in 28th of March, 1319, in Palermo, Sicily, in family of Antonio and Uga Travonni. Antonio was a failed musician and painter and Uga was a obese, but kind teacher of literature. Antonio also worked with three other people as a servant to King Louis, that he became best friends for life: Vladimir Von Crane, Von Crane family's immortal vampirical progenitor, Domenico's grandfather and Vampirium's treasurer, Blood Roach, who was not along with Joe, and was doing stuff by himself, royal blood donor and general of the Vampirium's army and Ettore Alvaggio, King Louis' mentor and Marco's father, Sicilian crime kingpin, Greymont City and Fort Worthton founder and Vampirium's jurisdiction minister. Turning into a vampire At his 48th birthday, Travonni was gone to search something in the castle's cemetery. As he was at the cemetery grounds, he was attacked and bitten by Yagmil, while he was in his ghoul form. Travonni was bitten and turned into a vampire. At this point, Travonni found out, that he has a supernatural powers and decided to slay other vampires, who was breaking the Homeworld's laws. Vampire slaying Travonni was slaying vampires one by one, in a row of horrific ways: drained their blood to dry, impaled on his own aspen stake, stanked them to death with garlic and etc. And because of this ongoing situation, King Louis almost made the situation out of hand and he decided to not fire all of his servants and their children with them, including their wives, which he had intimate relationships, and made Travonni his law abiding enforcer. But revealed that his brother has found out about this situation and Giuseppe's law abiding actions in Vampirium and told someone to kill him and his whole family, because he hated them all so much. Murder of the traitorus brother Travonni found out, that the traitor was his brother Vittorio and decided to kill him in his birthday. And he did. By impalement on aspen stake in the forest, in the near tent. And from this moment, Travonni promised himself that he will never commit the fratricide again. Death (True) As he returned home, 10 minutes later, he saw the assassins, that was butchering his mother and his sister with meat cleavers, he killed them, but he has not found his father. He found him, because someone thrown his dead body to the doorway and gone away, while riding on a horse. Sad from grief, he dropped Vittorio's head, checked Antonio's body, moved it from doorway, gone to his own coffin and impaled himself on the aspen stake, commiting suicide and sended his spirit to his descendant, Giuseppe Travonni II, to find out, who ordered to kill his whole family, except Vittorio, who was a traitor and sold him and his family out. Biography (Official) Giuseppe Travonni was born in Sicily's capital: Palermo in 1967, he moved to New York City with three other people: Marco Alvaggio, son of Ettore Alvaggio, which made Travonni closer to Piero's whole kin and friendly relationship with them, Ignazio DePalmo Sr., most greediest scoundrel in NYC and was a rich kid, until his most bitter enemy, Carmine Forletti, wished upon the falling star to him being sick with brain cancer, while he was paralyzed and moved with a wheelchair, for rest of his life and had a superpower to see the future and Ignazio DePalmo Jr., son of most greediest scoundrel of all NYC, but with his own different and very bad tastes of wasting life and money, than his father, who was a man of honor and known Vito Corleone, and saved money for the most loyal to the end heir. At the age of 20, in 10th of July, 1987, his boss built the crime family by creating a gang from people he gathered from all corners of the city, especially New Jersey and their clowns, because Balthazar (Piero's father) gave some of them for a pernament rent with no pay, because he kicked some of them (clowns) out of his clown crime ring for being useless for making people laugh and threatening them to give their money to him and being stupid, which was consumed by DePalmo's gang, which became a crime syndicate, as we know today, under Travonni's leadership. After Emilio Wagner was caught and gone under FBI jurisdiction to the Atlantic City, the Commission decided to divide all of New York City and New Jersey cities, who is next to Manhattan and Staten Islands between the five families, who was the front and façade all the time, except one: his boss's (DePalmo's) crime family, who controlled the whole charade, until the fronts were consumed by the O'Neilles, Deadshots and Wagners/Boggels, Travonni Family was controlling them secretly, until the Corleones striked on them, and Travonni Family consumed the O'Neilles, Deadshots and Wagners/Boggels and Travonni became NYC's permanent criminal kingpin. Involvement in murder of Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. In 28th of March, 2003, he came into France City to expand his boss' influence, but one of his school friends and a best friends, Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. however, refused, because someone said to him that Travonni enslaves people, and was forced to arrange a hit on him, because he was used as a marionette by mysterious The String Puller. This mistake made by Travonni, made The String Puller even more powerful and made Travonni very obedient and carrying a marionette with gemstone shards inside of it of himself for convicing his craziness, obedience, and having the superpowers like; regeneration, immortality, resurrection, unkillability and undying (in which turn, the marionette became burnt birch wood and gemstone shards fused with Travonni). He know what Travonni has done, and used it as a blackmail him and using as a puppet as The String Puller, but it revealed that, he was not forced, he's agreed the offer for his right-hand man Piero The Scavenger, because Piero hated him too much and he had a big hatred against him and his family, as well as others, who served to his grandfather. (Especially, Vladimir's grandson and Fulgencio's first son for his vital love feelings and decision to marry to his daughter, that was born in Kindergarten, via incestious rape from Piero's mother, Marishka, which he made incestious rape, after some time, when his father, Balthazar was killed by his uncle, Yagmil, by impalement on stake, in his sleep, when the rebelion and take over of prince's throne happened, but sooner, growned up Piero has found him and killed him for revenge to his father, by impaling him and turning him in ashes, but Yagmil bitten him and turned him into a vampire. After their fight, Piero goes to the port and places the urn with Yagmil's ashes, along with Balthazar's coffin. After that, the ship sails away far from Vampirium, who has now been resurrected in France City.) But, Travonni didn't know who was the target, and revealed, that he killed one of his best friends, which in reward, Piero gave him the birch marionette with gemstone shards of himself as a reward and Piero set Fulgencio's second son up for his murder, and made him his façade copy. it is soon revealed that about enslavery was a pure slander to arrange the hit on Fulgencio and blow up his strip club. Failed assassination attempt and Don DePalmo's death mystery In 17th of May, 2013, 2 months and 10 days after Ignazio DePalmo Sr. have died from brain cancer on his wheelchair, while he was paralyzed and Travonni has taken over the family, after they arranged a funeral to DePalmo, went to the notary and got bequeathed by DePalmo property (7th of March, 2013), he gives a written by DePalmo a pre-prepared speech, that he wrote 5th of March, 2013, two days before his sudden death, with his own blood and some of his blood bank's donors' blood, to the other Dons in the Commission, because he can see the future, as already said in text above: "Dear friends and enemies. I have decided that I'll not share you all of the New York City and New Jersey cities, that is close to Manhattan Island and including Long Island and Staten Island, because, as I and my three new friends, for you all, they are enemies, the rogue Shraemrock O'Neille, the newbie Deadshot and the famous Emilio Wagner want to take over N.Y.C, as your master, I'll let them do it and no word about it. I hate all of you, sitting here, judging me as a most greediest scoundrel in New York, who's not shared all of you a goddamned cent to your families and gangs. Especially you, Forletti, my most bitter enemy, under your griveing, you're hiding your anger and hatred against me, when we was kids. Remember my 45th birthday in 22th of July, 1987? Huh? As you wished me being sick from being paralyzed and having a brain cancer upon the falling star in Sicily? You did nothing to help me. Nothing! For this, i wish you to rot in living hell for the rest of your days, that is going to end for you, by someone, who will shoot you from a helicopter. See you in hell, sucker." This speech marked and finally sealed DePalmo as a most greediest don in the whole New York City and Forletti's main archenemy, even after his death, because, he worked with police of France City and in 12th of February, 1965, he (DePalmo) executed all of his uncle's mob employees, including his uncle, who was a patriarch of Forlettis, Uncle Giacollo Forletti, while DePalmo was an undercover agent of FCPD, because the murderer have seen the badge, checked it and put it back to DePalmo's coat. Later revealed that DePalmo was left to live 7 months, by a one of Dixmor doctors, named Dr. Julia Spitzers, who was killed, after obtaining of the information about his boss' psychological, mortal and mental healths, Travonni saw the badge too. But someone managed to kill him by throwing a syringe with a big amount of brain cancer stimulant's elephantic dosage and after that almost lethal throw in the neck, DePalmo left to live 7 minutes and after seven minutes were passed, he died in disgrace in his room, as well, when the time was passing, the assassin bruised him, before his death and have seen FCPD's police badge. Later revealed that the DePalmo's murderer was Domenico Von Crane. He killed him for flirting and fake raping his future wife, Pearl, which resulted in birth of his son and his paralyzation and brain cancer, which also provided by him, by shooting both of his legs, while running away in 1998. In 11:00 PM, the helicopter with Joey Zasa on board arrived to Palazzo Azzurro and killed 6 Dons and allowed to escape Von Crane, Marco, Iggie Jr., Giovanni, Varrotto and Lio, Piero and Travonni to escape, along with Corleones, leaving the others to die in the meeting room. Role in Tattaglia-Altobello Cospiracy Travonni was the one of key members in Tattaglia-Altobello Cospiracy, on allied factions' sides, who was a leader of New York City's DePalmo Family. He set the deal between Don Altobello and fake John Riccio (which revealed to be John Constantine) in the Theatro Massimo in his birthplace, Palermo, where Von Crane's private henchmen, Russo Brothers have met their end at the theatre's stars, and fake John Riccio killed Altobello via poisoned cannoli, while Altobello was listening the opera, and he set a fake drug deal between Luigi Pennino and Rico Tattaglia. When Pennino saw a homemade fake heroin replacement (which was made from stinking water from France City's sewers, quick-drying cement, which the one bag was stolen from a local costruction site and ordinary PVA glue, which combined, holded a big amount of toxins), Pennino drawn his favourite and special .44 Magnum revolver, made Rico to drop the briefcase with his cheap and poisonous homemade fake heroin replacement and Pennino shot Rico twice: in the chest, which he fallen onto his knees and in the back of his head, which resulted to his brains to be blown out, and after that, Pennino stolen the briefcase and left the scene. They both was killed in the one day. One shot, one poisoned. In The Godfather: CoFC Travonni was served as an initial antagonist in the game, who is the Corleones' temporary enemy, but later, he became anti-hero and an ally to Domenico Von Crane, after the latter learned the truth about his father's demise. Revelation about Purple Diamond In 1st of August, 2015, 2 hours later, after Fulgencio Von Crane's baptism, after knowing that his sons were granted to have a ghost powers, after Von Crane shot them in heart and they became a fusion named Purple Diamond, he was shocked about this and started to asking Von Crane why he tried to kill his twin sons and godsons, whose surnames are different, because he sended them to other families to grow as a nice people and meet him in 2010s, after this, the person was shocked about this, and he thought that Travonni's sons were different, and he remembered, how they looked, when they been fused, they was walking away from burning strip club, along with Travonni and Piero, then, Travonni was remebered about the marionette and gone to the Von Crane family's old farm's barn, where he was tried to find Carmine to tell him the truth about his father's death. The Fight When Travonni has approached the barn, Carmine caught him off guard and jumped on him and started beating him, but Travonni used a wrench to beat his mouth and, moments later, he drawn his crowbar and hitted Carmine hard to head, and the fight was continued, until Domenico arrived. Death (1st Time) He was accidently killed by Domenico Von Crane in his crematorium, who was thinking he was dead. He was strangled by The String Puller's facade copy (Carmine) with his own bare hands after Carmine redeemed for his sins and was not his puppet anymore and destroyed his puppet (which revealed that what Carmine reedemed himself, it was a lie, except the destruction of puppet and not being The String Puller's puppet) and Domenico knocked him out for being lustful to his wife and using her for his sick fantasies, as revealed, that James was his son from her and left a bruise on his face and a black eye. Domenico wanted to cremate him and Carmine, (revealed to be a facade copy of The String Puller), revealed from Travonni's journal, that, The String Puller (Carmine) was a Clurkicus' puppet, who left him 5 years ago and cremated him and did not cremated Carmine, because he needed him later and took the journal with himself, to give the journal back to Travonni and found a birch marionette with gemstone shards inside of it and Domenico dropped the marionette in the cremation oven, closed the oven, turned on the oven, set the fire level to maximum, turned the lights off and took his knocked out brother away from crematorium, by taking an elevator ride. When Travonni was in the crematon oven, already on fire inside, he started to screaming and shrieking from his burns, words like: "Help me! I'm burning like Obi Tate from Saw II, but more hotter than him! Hahahaha!", started to laugh and he died in a very disgraceful death, but with honor, by turning into the ashes, as a reborn to Blood Roach, who also infiltrated Travonni's body, while he was playing dead. Resurrection He was resurrected by the Project's supreme leader, Umberto Dixmor to do their dirty work, by killing people and fables. His powers were weakened and only power left was immortality, and turning him into a bear, a giant cockroach-wasp mutant old man thingy and many other forms (because, the rewarded by Piero, marionette was merged with him, through being turned in ashes, while the marionette became the burned birch wood, whose gemstone shards of powers, except obidience was merged with the ancestor's spirit, which made him very powerful). Role in war against the Project He was, is and still a leader in the war against the Project. He asked The Woodsman to do something for him, two things: Interrogate and kill Tony Montana at Dr. Hill's office and interrogate and rape Kinzie Kensington, because Travonni knew, that she wanted to be raped, because it's her personal desire. Woody did successful this two things and also killed Montana, who also managed to kill Dr. Hill, who was on Travonni's side, but revealed, that he's a corrupt member of the Project and Travonni to destroy the Project and Woody was killed by Kinzie, in reality, he was beaten up for inch of his life and Travonni murdered him out of mercy for betrayal of the Project and rape, but later Travonni brutally killed Kinzie, who has a hard walk and pain in keyster, after being raped by Woody and gone back to the Project's hideout's meeting room. Ratting out the Project With help of Fabletown's folks and Domenico's searching crew, Travonni who already had place right next to Umberto's alliance, that is acting against Von Crane, but he was secretly on Von Crane's side, known about Umberto's crimes, before they were committed. Later he showed up in Project's secret meeting room on a island as a flawed part of alliance and before solding Travonni out, everyone played in the "Revelations" game, that crossovered their lives. Umberto sold him out and makes him all of Project's members's main scapegoat because he was leader of all the puppets and he killed Maxwell, because Umberto was tired of living in his shadow and wanted to be the leader so badly, Maxwell refused and beated the crap out of him. And this was the last straw, Umberto ordered Travonni to kill Maxwell and he did it by ripping off his jaw with a crowbar and drowning his body in the outhouse. After Ugo shows up, it continues and then suddently ends, but the fight starts, in which way, he kills Luigi Tattaglia (who also died a week ago, by the hands of Mattias Nilsson with a headshot, Project's puppet and a former leader of New Town Gang, who was consumed by the Corleone Family, who was on Travonni's side), his henchmen Alejandro and resurrected from death a week ago Aldo der Lertrich, and he got stabbed, but escaped through a portal. Choosing his fate (1st time) Later he comes to his mansion, player chooses his fate for first time, fixed up in the hospital and goes to Witching Well Chamber and tells everyone that Umberto gave him a job for a favour to be his godfather as his butler, but then he solded him out. And he says to Domenico that Umberto with Ugo are gone to an abandoned factory, and then it gives player a choice to spare him by sending him to hospital, and Domenico will help in trial against Umberto, by being under witness protection program. Or kill him, by slicing his throat, pacify him by bare-handed strangle, leaving him to suffer from his wound, or ripping his heart out of his chest. Kill Travonni If player chooses the option "Kill Travonni", you will have four options to kill him. Strangle Travonni Domenico will grab Travonni's neck and bare-handed strangle him to death. Slice Travonni's throat Domenico will get his circular buzzsaw and slice Giuseppe's throat. Rip Travonni's heart out Domenico will rip Travonni's heart out. Leave Travonni to suffer Domenico will leave Travonni's mansion and leave Travonni to die of suffering. Spare Travonni If player chooses the option "Spare Travonni", you will watch how Domenico sends him to the hospital. Send Travonni to the hospital Domenico will send Travonni to a hospital. Crippling the Project Domenico arrives at the factory and is looking for Umberto and Ugo. He finds them next to the workbench, they are making illegal gemstone and gold metal bullets. Then Domenico wanted to hit Ugo from behind, but he blocks his punch and punches him back, and leaves him. It later reveals to Domenico that Ugo is a shapeshifter, and he transforms in Travonni's form and then Domenico uses Ugo's gun to kill him. At that time, Travonni finds two videos, that were filmed by Miles Usher and Waylon Park, and then he uploads them into the Internet and rats out the Project. At this time, Domenico confronts Umberto, who threatens him with a Scots Revolver, that is loaded with six silver bullets. Umberto fired one shot and said that he won't miss next time. Umberto wanted to brought to the Fabletown community and the Project's slaves, alive, where he will be given a fair trial and he will answer on all of the questions, as long if Domenico will agree with Umberto's terms. If he will be brought dead, Domenico will have no answers, but a difficult and a very long time to explain himself to his protege Bigby Wolf and kinda hated by him Snow White and the rest of Fabletown community and people who were the Project's slaves. Umberto, knows that he has being cornered, asks him a question, about that he really wants to know the truth or just look like a hero, because it's two very different things. Domenico says this is about justice and truth. Umberto agrees with that answer and goes to deal with Domenico. Domenico rejects Umberto's deal and Umberto is about to shoot Domenico, but Domenico rammed into Umberto, slams him in the wall, and eventually corners him and cuffs him and leads back to the Woodlands. Domenico brings Umberto to the trial against him, Travonni appears as a witness and confesses his crimes, because Umberto indeed ordered Maxwell's murder so he could lead the Project. Additionally, Travonni was asking Woody to kill Montana and rape of Kinzie Kensington, soon to be found murdered by him three hours ago, in elevator shaft and murders of Luigi Tattaglia, his henchmen, Burromuerto and false murder of Luigi's mother, his former wife and Lertrich's girlfriend, who also Domenico's wife, and Dixmor's doctor, Aldo der Lertrich, because Travonni wanted to rat out the Project, take their money and do whatever the hell he likes. Umberto has clues linking him to the murders: Travonni's false confession and wrotes on paper, linking Umberto to murders of Clurkicus (later being alive, as he says "it was just a smallest scratch, that I've ever had in my entire life.") and other people, including a failed murder attempt on his brother, Murkoff and his nephew, Luccardo, to prevent their future leadership. Domenico was a official represanative and made a decision: Throw Umberto to the Witching Well. But Umberto wanted to strangle Domenico with handcuffs, Domenico is dragged by Umberto to the Witching Well, but Domenico taken off Umberto from his back and not given him a face punch, Umberto said, that everyone will remember this moment and think of him when they sleep. Domenico thrown Umberto to the Witching Well, where he fallen to his death in Hell and became undead, and sooner, how the time flies, Domenico becomes Most Highest Mayor of Fabletown and still in game as a Chancellor and sooner, the Emperor, allowing Bigby to stay as Fabletown Commisioner, but secretly controlling both mundane world and whole Fabletown. Travonni decided to kill what's left of Marinas: their former lawyer, Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov and their former underboss, Osvaldo Ramozzi, along with Murkoff and Luccardo. Travonni only killed Ramozzi and Krokov, thereby finishing off Marina family. Two hours later in France City, Remigio Puricci murdered Simon Bennett, Pablo Picasso and Harold Maibatazzu, totally finishing off the Marinas. He thanked him for that before Kinzie mined his boat a month earlier and bomb was armed by Clurkicus, leading to his (Remigio's) death and of all Puriccis, except him, Giancarlo ad Francisco, Arbogastts, except Vava, Sergei and Alejandro, Vazzos, except Bonnie, Lou Weedsta and Karm 17-K, France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob second-in-commands and half of Tattaglias, except Barzinis, that may soon be wiped out by Corleones. Also, Giuseppe was a informant to Domenico about gangs and he was the murderer of their lawyer, Two-Face, that happened in 13th of September, 2015, 2:38 AM, but Murkoff and Luccardo escaped to their safehouse, Travonni also known that the mysterious man holded allied all other street gangs under his wing, and day before, 10th of September, 2015, decided to disband them and send to Arbogastts, Vazzos and Puriccis as a replenishment of their members with a new blood, with agreement of the France City's mayor himself, for a price, worth of 5,000,000$ and a abandoned cabin in France City Outskirts, which was served as Cavaldi's hideout. Later Travonni uploads all of his interview tapes and other patient's interview tapes with Dr. Whyte to the YouTube, again making the Project flawed and FBI arrests Dr. Whyte and sentences her to death via gas chamber. This event happened in 13th of September, 6:37 AM. They however turn a blind eye on Travonni, despite the fact that he had evidence on the Project. So Travonni decide to pay the visit to the FBI Headquarters. Travonni approaches FBI Headquarters at 9:00 AM and kills Thomas, Lillian, and Roberto Dixmor and moves to director's office, where he meets Edgar Rose. He threatens him, if he will turn a blind eye on Travonni again, he will be thrown off the Wellsington Bridge with his ankles and palms tied to cinderblocks, in France City, the bridge that connects Paris Bronx and Corkwood. Travonni goes away, leaving Rose frightened in the office, who almost crapped his pants. Rose chooses his decisions wisely, but he makes the biggest mistake, that costed him his life. This happened at 13th of September, 6:00 PM, one hour before Outworld attacked France City. Later Travonni kills Marlon Caine out of mercy at 5:00 PM and uploads all interviews and archives of Dixmor Asylum, and Marlon's corpse photos to the Internet at 5:20 PM. But again, Rose turned a blind eye on him and got paid off and controlled by Murkoff and Luccardo at 5:40 PM. (At the same time, death of Mattias Nilsson happened and uploading his corpse's photos to the Internet at the same time by Piero as Marlon's whacking and his corpse's photos uploading into the Internet by Travonni). That big mistake leaded to his demise in France City at 6:00 PM, as well as Travonni crippled the Project and almost all of their henchmen were killed and revived by him. Now, they work for him to destroy the Project, alongside Project's own creator: Ivan Dixmor, who has given the information about the Project's leader election, where Murkoff and Luccardo also compete. When the time is right they will come to kill them, but they, however, will spare Mr. Toad, because he was Ivan's appetince and his lead to the Project and Piero's slave, used to enslave his son Toad Jr. via threatening pranks on his birthday. He used his mind as a trash can for his darkest, deepest and diabolical thoughts, making him older, turning him into a vampire and one of his vampirish vassals and control Homeworld. Travonni will finish the job by killing half of the candidates except Murkoff, Luccardo, Lucas and Darnell, because he wanted to kill them later (when the time will come and that blue-blood stuff), except Lucas because he cannot kill a Borlinghathen - who was known as a very popular urban legend and for being an American president and get a big heat on himself from bodyguards and U.S. Army soldiers and for returning Washington D.C. it's previous size of territorial lands, that was before the 1846 retrocession by the State of Virginia and gave Kurile Islands to Japan, with Russia's agreement. This event will happen in 19th of January, 2016, at 7:30 PM. After the Project's crippling After three days after crippling of the Project, after the failed assassination attempt, Travonni has taken over UMF via negotiation, with Blood Roach on his side and legalized a Blood Dimension, a jail of Travonni's shattered memories of his evil deeds, and corrupted memories of his good deeds, where Piero holded Cavaldi as a prisoner, until his release by Domenico Von Crane, heard about the attacks from Outworld, helped them and started to filming the movie about the escape from the Dixmor Asylum. But Travonni did not forgot about the Project as well. He killed Calvinia Malestra and her son, Guido, who was an underboss of his mother's criminal syndicate, both were guarded by Martin Dixmor. He was killed too and Travonni, killed them and taken over Charm City and gave it to Cranes. This event happened the day after the failed assassination attempt of Murkoff and Luccardo Dixmor, 20th of January, 2016, at 5:00 AM. Outworld Attacks, Illegal Merge of Realms and Employer's Death Travonni heard about the Outworld attacks and he needed help in order to kill Kotal Kahn and his evil goons, including the traitorus D'Vorah, who now serves Reiko, instead of Kotal, after Shinnok's defeat. Travonni goes to Outworld and will stop them for safety of Earth, along with MK fighters (Earth's Forces). Filming "Escape from Dixmor Asylum" In 7th of February, 2016, Travonni will start to filming "Escape from Dixmor Asylum", which he will sent a letter to Murkoff and Luccardo to kill White Rabbit, and will tell his henchman Ragdoll to kill Enrico Noriega, as a film's special scenes. The plot of the movie is simple as male's XL size satin panties: complete multiple tasks for director and get out of asylum alive. He choose from a thousands of citizens from France City, the undead ghost of Ethan Mars, father of rescued boy, named Shaun Mars, for his will to reunite with him, after his murder, made by the same S.W.A.T team, who killed John Abruzzi, who was under the leadership of FCPD's police lieutenant and now, commissioner Carter Blake and a new leader of VVE and his secondary number one guy, despite Jax, White Rabbit and Enrico Noriega. Three Days, Three Events He will kill Kotal via neck snapping, and also, he will burn all of Kotal's henchmen in 11th of March, 2016. Also he will illegally merge Outworld and Never Never Land and will kill Clurkicus and return the ponies in 12th of March, 2016, and under his watch, his former employer, Ivan Dixmor will be slain in 13th of March, 2016, he will also fire him from his job as a butler, under the pressure and the threat of death. Journal Entry I may look like a tough, fat, heartless man, who likes to kill someone, but inside of me, my soul can be in any kind, depending the actions: clean, dirty, it dosen't matter. Only matter is the purity of your own actions, despite their type, heroic or villainious. I'm a kind-hearted man, who likes to help someone and vicious murderer, who kills with no mercy at the same time. My obsessive love with Rose Quartz has kind of driven me insane and made switch a love interest to Pearl, after she and I was betrayed, as revealed that Rose and Dom are lovers to each other. It was once, but still, I try to calm my mental state and my father's friend and King Louis' servant, Blood Roach, who wants to help me to solve all of the city's mysteries and punish the guilty ones. But I manage to control his anger for help to us both for destruction of the Project and redeem himself from my sins that he commited a long time ago, including Rose and Fullie's murders, which Blood Roach was hypnotized at the second murder, whose witness I was. Trivia *One of his pastimes is finding some of the multiverses and make something great here. He also known for getting arch-enemies and appetinces there and being a kind man, however, he is a second-in-command, and now leader of United Multiverse Federation, and is using Clurkicus for representation of Never Never Land and Blood Empire. Clurkicus will also be doing that in 2016. *He's 6'1 feet tall. *His weight is 95kg. *Some of story's events goes on his birthday. *He's a loyal to everyone. *His blood type is not identifiable, because of the blood type's mixation and it's hot temperature. *Travonni was also the narrator and overseer of tales of Mercurio Cavaldi, John Abruzzi, Sheriff Hiram Berringer, Balthazar the Behemoth, Marco the Clopper, John Constantine/Riccio, Deedee Tweedleson AKA Tweedledee, Gaear Grimsrud and many other characters, in which he figured as a character, who fought the story's main character some time ago and as a character, who is an ally of the story's main character, except Abruzzi and Balthazar, because he was and still his friend, and he was on Travonni's side and because Balthazar's resurrection by archaeologist Simon Viaccolo was took the place in France City, in 1959, 8 years before Travonni's suicide and reincarnation in his descendant. *He has become rich after the sudden death of DePalmo Sr., that shook all of NYC's criminal underworld, when DePalmo wrote a bequest, he rewrote all of his property, including: DePalmo Family's leadership, all of his money and a bought mansion, who he has never used on Travonni, because, he's a tough, reliable, proven with a time, who's a overseer of all things, as DePalmo deeply believed in Travonni, who will not screw up his crime family's legacy, and he believed to Travonni more, than his own son, who was a small-time junkie, and thought that he would be a bad don, who will spent his money, that he was obssessively collected, like Eugene Krabs, for burning his life to waste. *He had a fake Mexican passport, going as name of Jose Bartson, to meet with Burrell in his compound several times, before DEA and the Project will storm his mansion in exico, arrested him, extradited to France and will be killed by Don Crane, as a sign that the Neutral fraction controls the world. *He also an friend of Dr. Gianetti, who will be responsible in 30-Week Psycho Marathon in 13th of January, 2017, in France City, 8 days before Berringer's death. Gianetti was the one of Dixmor doctors, but ended up being infected by one of his orphiumied victims, Loomis, and forgotten the ties with the Project, before it's destruction, 5 years ago and become the leader of Dixmor Asylum's branch in France City, where the two riots will happen and the marathon ended in 13th of August, 2017, with a massive shooting spree, whose victims became all of infected psychopaths from the asylum's new facilities, including Gianetti himself, who got shot in back, after crossing the line. Category:Crossover Mayhem